


Pretty Lights

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A lot of kissing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, MoeFairy is my EWTP, MoeFairy strikes again, Ohana Secret Santa, fluff & angst (lil bit), these two need 2 get a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Looking through the eyes of Belle we see the Pretty Lights that guide her way./Merry Christmas to my best friend and almost-sister, EmilieBrown!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't get more of a Christmas spirit in this, but I hope you like it anyway Kortney! I love you so much! Merry Christmas, darling.

_Twenty Five Years Past.  
*  
She said, “I was seven and you were nine. I looked at you like the stars had shined in the sky, the pretty lights…”_  
*  
Belle French sighed nervously, pushing her face up against the window pane of the car. Papa was driving, so she didn’t have to pay attention to the road like she did when mama was. Mama’s eyes were fine, just like papa’s and Belle’s own, but Mama’s mind… wandered. 

 

That was the term the doctors used. Wandered, like it just had a mind of it’s own. Belle sighed again, her eyes going downcast as she thought about her mama. Even though Colette was still very much alive, her mind was not as lively as it had been. Her body, too, was shutting down. Belle didn’t quite know what the word cancer meant, but it was what was wrong with her mama, so Belle decided cancer was a bad thing.

 

At seven years old, Belle didn’t know a lot - but there was still much she did know. Like stories at night were the best thing in the world, and stories in general were wonderful. But nothing could replace her mama’s stories, not even papa’s.

 

Belle had been heartbroken when Papa said they were moving. She wouldn’t know anyone in America, she’d protested. But the doctors there were better, and besides, Papa’s word was law. So off to America they’d gone.

 

But once they’d gotten to America, it had been wonderful. Belle was enrolled in a school in Storybrooke, Maine, and she’d made a few friends. Her best friend though was called Marcus Gold. He was kind to her, to everyone really, and he liked to read too.

 

So Belle befriended him. Even if he was two years older than her. It was ok. Friends didn’t care about ages, they cared about how much fun you were, and Marcus was loads of fun. She only hoped she’d be that fun one day when she was that old.

 

Belle and Marcus lived in the same neighborhood. Their houses were only a short bike ride away, and so Belle often went to his house to escape. With Mama sick, their house was constantly overcame with strangers, neighbors, and doctors. So she went to Marcus’ house, where he lived with his aunts.

 

It was nice. She was happy.

 

_Nine Years Past  
*  
“Well I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn’t that little girl you used to see..But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights..”_

 

After nine years of living in Storybrooke, Belle knew every nook and cranny of the place. With Marcus still at her side, she knew the people there too. She was happy, mostly. There was the small matter of her mother, who meant a great deal to Belle, but she was gone now. Had been for four years, now.

 

The cancer had won. 

 

Marcus had been there at Colette’s funeral. Really, Marcus had been there at every part of the way he could have been. He held her as she cried, telling him about the death sentence the doctor had diagnosed. Six months. Maybe more. Her mum had had six months to live.

 

And the six months weren’t even fair, really, because she’d been so sick. But Marcus came by once a week with home cooked food. He’d made it himself, with the help of his aunts, and she’d been so, so grateful for him.

 

Marcus held her hand as tightly as he would if Colette had been his mother. Marcus had been there for her. She never could repay him for that. Not even when she punched some stupid boy in the nose for calling Marcus a girl because he played with her most of all. She couldn’t repay her debt to him, but she found herself not wanting to. If she never repaid it, he’d never leave.

 

Marcus’ aunts were probably sent from Heaven to help others. There was no other way that any human could be so kind, much less two of a kind. They had made her call them each auntie as well, and Belle found herself running to them for all sorts of problems when her father’s help was not able to suffice. They’d click their tongues, ushering her into their hold, and she hadn’t found a reason to leave it yet. She didn’t want to.

 

It wasn’t all fun and games with Marcus though, in these nine years. There had been fights, sure, with slamming doors and name calling. She hadn’t found a good reason to truly leave him though, and by the time she was fifteen, she’d stopped trying to find one in the first place.

 

When she was sixteen, he was eighteen. He was still her best friend, and she still looked at him like he’d hung the moon, but there was something different in the air now. She could feel it when she took his hand, something in the bottom of her belly stirred every time. And he’d smile, squeeze her hand, and she was lost. Oh, my, my…

 

Sighing, she’d swing their hands back and forth as they hung around at the lake. Years and years ago, when she was seven, she’d dared him to kiss her. He’d tried, but she ran from him, laughing gayly. 

 

She felt the urge to dare him again. But this time, she wouldn’t run away. No, she’d stay right still, and their lips would meet and-

 

She must have sighed. He squeezed her hand. “What’s up, Belle?” Marcus asked quietly. “I can tell there’s something on your mind,” he continued.

 

“Yeah,” Belle agreed ruefully. “You are,” she smiled at him, his confusion evident on his face. “What do you mean?” he asked.

 

“I mean…” She took a deep breath. “Truth or dare.” She decided to play it coy, safer that way anyway. He never turned down a dare.

 

“Dare.” he said. Yep. He was such a predictable, delectable… Oh, my, my, my…

 

“I dare you to kiss me.” Belle whispered. She dared to look up at him, through her lashes. His face had gone pale. “I won’t run this time. If that’s what’s holding you up,” she said quickly, playfully.

 

Marcus leaned forward, his hands slipping from hers as he cradled her closer. She felt herself sigh involuntarily as his right hand cradled her neck. Then he stopped, pausing as if he was deciding what to do next.

 

“I made the assumption you’d know how to kiss someone,” Belle said, playful as ever. “Was I wrong?”

 

“No,” Marcus retorted, his eyes bright as he glanced down at her. “But Belle…” he nervously looked at her. “You’re…”

 

“Yours, Marcus.” She responded. “I’m yours. Now kiss me, you stupid boy.” she demanded, but he swallowed the words right from her lips.

 

He didn’t kiss, he devoured her. It was so worth the years she’d spent, pining away for Marcus. She’d loved him for so long, it seemed unfair. But as he continued to press his lips against hers, pulling away only to adjust the angle, she couldn’t think of anyone else she’d rather have kiss her. So she stopped thinking.

 

She pulled him closer, and his arms went around her waist. She needed him closer though - so much closer than he was right then. She practically fell into his lap, and that broke their kiss. She giggled, “I’m sorry,” She whispered, embarrassed even as she pressed herself closer.

 

“What on earth are you sorry for?” Marcus responded. His eyes shone at her happily, as if he was waiting for her to disappear.

 

“I fell on you.” Belle laughed, righting herself. She leaned her head against his heart, feeling for herself as it beat wildly against her ear.

 

“More than worth it.” Marcus assured her, his hand reaching up to brush a lock of her hair from her face. She smiled brilliantly at him, kissing him again softly.

 

“I waited years for this,” She whispered. “I-” She started.

 

“Hey! Belle! What are you doing on top of Marcus?” A booming voice interrupted her. She groaned, burying her face into Marcus’ chest as he tightened his arms around her. Gary Gaston was probably the dullest person she’d ever met, but for some reason he thought she was in love with him. He was seventeen years old.

 

“Run along Gary,” Marcus called, not looking up from Belle’s hair, pillowed over his chest. Belle giggled, “Yeah, go away Gary.” She agreed.

 

“I don’t want to.” Gary complained. “You two never let me hang out with you.” He said, walking closer to them. “What is this place, anyway?” he asked, looking around the creek.

 

“This is private property that you’re intruding on,” Belle raised her head. “We don’t want you around us.” She added, sighing as she started pulling away from Marcus. “Please, Gary. Just leave.” She continued.

 

“I’ll leave if you go out with me, tonight.” Gary said, smirking at her as he crossed his arms together on his chest.

 

“Let me check my schedule.” Belle pretended to rummage through her purse. “Sorry, busy tonight.” She said, glaring at him. “Tomorrow then.” 

 

“Busy.” She lied. “Take a hint, won’t you?” she pleaded.

 

“I am! I’m trying to take you out,” Gary protested. “It isn’t my fault you’re too busy.” he scoffed.

 

“And you’re insufferable.” Belle groaned. Marcus chuckled, watching her in all her glory. Gosh, she was beautiful like this.

 

“I won’t go out with you, Gary, because I’ve got a boyfriend.” She stated, firmly not looking back at Marcus.

 

“Really, who is dumb enough to try and steal you from me?” Gary laughed.

 

“I am.” Marcus stated. He stood up, behind Belle, and her heart stopped as his hand snaked around her waist.

 

“He’s got my heart, Gary. I’m sorry.” Belle said, though really she wasn’t sorry at all. “I want you to be happy, Gar.” She said. “And I can’t make that happen for you.” She sighed, truly looking saddened by the fact.

 

Gary huffed, turned around and left without a word.

 

Belle wriggled around in Marcus’ arms. “You were wonderful.” She announced, pressing another, warm kiss on his lips.

 

“You stole my line.” Marcus told her, smiling as he returned the kiss.

 

“I called you my boyfriend.” Belle recalled, her eyes widening. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You also said I had your heart.” Marcus reminded her, his arms tightening around her waist.

 

“You do.” Belle said lowly, shyly. “I loved you for so long, Marcus. Before I even knew what love was.”

 

Marcus kissed her again. “I love you too.” He swore. She sighed, truly happy in this moment as she returned his kiss.

 

They spent long minutes kissing before her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She giggled, pulling away. “It’s probably papa wondering where I am,” she explained, seeing his pout.

 

“Do you have to go home?” Marcus asked, kissing her cheek above her ear.

 

She read the text quickly, trying not to get distracted by his kisses. She shivered softly, leaning into him. “No,” she decided. “I’ll tell him I’m safe and that I’ll be home in a few hours.” She pushed him playfully away as she started texting out the message.

 

“Can I interest you in dinner?” Marcus asked hopefully. “Granny’s. You and me. First date?” He quickly added, before she could give him an answer.

 

“I’d love to.” Belle finished the text, and turned to kiss him. “Let’s go, handsome.” She said happily, taking his hand in hers and swinging it back and forth. He rolled his eyes good naturedly at the nickname, walking her to his car. He opened the passenger seat for her, and she smiled, getting in.

 

Granny’s diner was busy, but that was alright by Belle. Ruby wouldn’t be able to bother them, then. Belle playfully pushed Marcus into a booth, and she slid into the same side, her head falling on his shoulder like it was apt to.

 

“You’re awfully snuggly.” Marcus remarked as they shared the menu. Belle smiled apologetically. “Do you mind?” she asked nervously. “I’m sorry, I’ve never… gone on a date. You know that!” She apologised quickly.

 

“I don’t mind at all, love.” Marcus held his hands up in surrender. “I just wanted to let you know that Ruby’s staring.” he whispered mischievously.

 

Belle giggled, looking up at him through her dark lashes. “Then let’s give her something to stare at.” She decided, placing her hand delicately on his shoulder as she lifted her head up for a kiss. Marcus gladly gave it to her, and though they were smiling too widely to kiss properly, she found she didn’t mind. She rather thought that they’d have ages to kiss, ages and ages. She just wanted him, forever.

 

“I love you,” she sighed dreamily as they pulled away from the kiss.

 

“I love you too.” he promised, taking the liberty of kissing her forehead before turning to look up at Granny, who’d come to take their orders.

 

“Well, it’s about time.” Granny commented. Belle blushed, painfully aware of the meaning behind those few words. “What do you two want?” Granny asked, smiling at Belle to show she meant no harm.

 

“A hamburger please, Granny,” Belle smiled back. “And some iced tea.”

 

“I’ll have the same, extra pickles please.” Marcus added.

 

“You paying like a gentleman?” Granny asked, and Belle buried her face in Marcus’ shoulder. But Marcus nodded, not minding the interrogation at all. It made him feel happy, knowing that Belle had so many people caring for her.

 

“Alright then.” Granny said, nodding. “I’ll get your orders right out.” she promised, turning around on her heel and leaving.

 

Belle smiled up at Marcus, pulling away from his shoulder. “How long have you loved me?” she asked, curious and quiet. She didn’t want to be overheard.

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Marcus said, thinking about his answer for a minute. “Do you remember when you chipped that cup? You were so upset that Aunt Edna would be mad.” he recalled, looking at her. 

 

“I remember.” Belle said. “I was twelve, and you were fourteen.” She remembered, smiling. “I loved you too.” She confided, the fact that she should conceal anything from him not ever occurring to her. Why would she want secrets from her boyfriend? Answer: She didn’t.  
“You know, they’re going to be so happy.” Marcus told her. “When we come home, they’ll know.” he said in amusement. “They just know these things.” he said, seeing her puzzled face.

 

“It must be a mom kind of thing,” Belle figured. “I think my mom knew.” Belle thought out loud. “She approved of you, anyhow.” Belle told him in a tone that brooked no arguments.

 

“You think?” Marcus asked, his voice awed as he spoke.

 

“I know.” Belle told him smiling. “She told me to keep you around,” she giggled, twirling nonsensical patterns on his chest. “I think I’ll keep her advice still.” She said playfully. “You’re rather useful.”

 

“Oh, am I?” Marcus laughed, bringing her hand up to kiss each finger in turn.

 

“Absolutely.” she smiled up at him, a dreamy look on her face. They pulled away from each other long enough to eat.

 

Marcus drove her home after they were done eating, because she was starting to yawn.

 

“Come inside and say hello to papa,” Belle coaxed him, taking his hand and bringing it up to her lips to kiss his palm. “He’ll want to interrogate you, probably.” she giggled.

 

“Yeah, that sounds tempting.” Marcus deadpanned, looking at her. “But okay.” she smiled at him happily. “Thanks, Marc.” she smiled, reaching forward and kissing him for what seemed like the thousandth time.

 

“You think he’ll like us?” he asked, worriedly. “I am a little older than you.” he worried.

 

Belle brushed off his worry with a wave of her hand. She unbuckled, getting out of the car. “You know as well as I do that he just wants to make sure I’m happy.” Belle said with a smile.

 

“Are you happy?” Marcus asked shyly.

 

“I’m very happy.” Belle promised, grabbing him by the shoulder and hugging him tight to her, chest against chest.

 

“Good.” Marcus whispered as he pulled away, walking into her house with her, hand in hand.

 

“Papa?” Belle called out. “You’re home, aren’t you?” She dropped Marcus’ hand to go find her father.

 

Maurice came out of the hall, smiling at her. “Yeah, of course. You’re the one who goes off.” Maurice reminded her playfully. “So Granny Lucas called me,” Maurice stated, letting her know that her introducing her boyfriend was not going to be necessary.

 

“And what did she tell you, papa?” Belle bit her lip, going back to stand at Marcus’ side. She hung on his arm.

 

“Said my little girl somehow grew up on me,” Maurice took a look at Marcus, Belle at his side still. “I see she wasn’t delusional.”

 

“Now papa…” Belle warned him. “You always knew this day would come, that I was gonna fall in love one day.”

 

That turned out to be a weird thing to say in front of her father, but Belle wasn’t afraid. She loved Marcus, and she was going to make damned sure she wasn’t kept from him.

 

“You love him?” Maurice’s voice and face softened.

 

“Yes, papa.” Belle whispered, smiling up at Marcus softly. “I loved him all my life. I’m finally going to thank you for bringing me to America.” She announced playfully.

 

“And do you love my little girl?” Maurice asked, turning to look at Marcus.

 

“I do, sir.” Marcus answered honestly. “I see her for the girl she was when I met her,” he added in a quiet voice. “I see her for the teenager she is now. I see her for the woman she will become. And I love her.”

 

_Two Years Past  
*  
“A few years had gone and come around, and we were sitting at our favourite spot in town. And you looked at me, got down on one knee…”  
*_

 

Belle French was finally a high school graduate. Marcus had graduated two years earlier, but he still hung out with her - he was hers. And now she had a graduation degree to claim as her own as well. 

 

At her graduation, she had been valedictorian. She had given a speech, about how much it meant to her - the school, the friendships she’d forged, the love she’d found. Her gaze had shifted from classmates to Marcus, who was sitting beside her father, looking almost as proud as he did.

 

But there was a shyness there too. She wondered what that meant. She didn’t have long to wonder though, because as soon as she’d finished her speech and everyone got done clapping, she’d gone to sit and a teacher stopped her with a little smile.

 

“What?” Belle asked, turning around to look back up at the podium, wondering if she’d forgotten something. But when she turned to look, Marcus was standing there, bent down on one knee.

 

She gaped at him. “What?” she repeated, and he smirked, beckoning her forward. She walked over to him, as if she were dreaming. When she felt his hand cover hers, she knew she was awake, but living a fairy tale.

 

“There is something special in you, Belle French.” Marcus told her. 

 

Belle recovered herself, standing up straighter, there with her hands in his. “Yes there is,” she whispered, too low for anyone in the audience to hear. “You’re inside me, you’re the biggest part of my heart.”

 

“Shut up,” Marcus hissed, laughing. “I’m trying to say something here.”

 

Belle giggled. “Have you ever known me to shut up?” she questioned.

 

Marcus grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Belle French, there is something special about you.” He continued like she hadn’t interrupted him. “There’s love, and goodness, and something special that I can’t name.”

 

She bit her lip, watching him - her attention riveted on him.

 

“I have never been brave until I met you.” Marcus went on to say. “You’re absolutely fearless, and it must have rubbed off on me, because here I stand… and I’m asking you, in front of everyone mind you, the most difficult question I have ever had to wonder.”

 

“What’s that?” Belle whispered, her eyes filling with tears as he pulled out a box from his pocket.

 

“Will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs. Marcus Gold?” He asked, offering her the ring.

 

“Does that mean I have to give up being a French?” Belle wondered out loud, taking the ring from him to admire it. It had a silver band, and a little diamond heart. It was gorgeous.

 

“Not if you don’t want to.” He promised. “But here I am, still kneeling.” he gritted his teeth playfully.

 

“Oh! Sorry. Yes.” Belle gushed. “Oh, yes, I will marry you.” Her eyes overflowed finally, crying as she yanked him up to her lips.

 

Marcus smiled at her, kissing her firmly as the crowd started clapping. Her hand shot out, as she pulled away. She handed him the ring, smirking.

 

“I think you should do it.” she said coyly as they walked off the stage, the audience still clapping wildly.

 

“I would be honoured.” Marcus told her playfully, sliding the ring onto her finger, kissing her on top of her hand after the ring slid on. “Do you like it?” he asked worriedly. “I can get another.”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Belle retorted. “It’s beautiful. Just what I would have picked out myself.” She promised.

 

Marcus smiled, and kissed her again before leading her over to her father, who hugged her tightly.

 

“Oh, papa, did you know?” Belle demanded, laughing as she showed him the ring. “What about you, aunties?” she added, glancing at Marcus’ aunts.

 

Edna smirked over at her. “Aunts know everything.” She croaked, and Elsie nodded in agreement. “We helped pick out the ring.” She confirmed.

 

“And you papa?” Belle asked curiously.

 

“I gave the blessing, of course.” Maurice answered. “But now I’ve got to get yours,” he shifted uncomfortably.

 

“What is it?” Belle worried, looking at Marcus in alarm, her eyes asking a silent question. Marcus shrugged though. Of course he’d be no use, men never were.

 

“I want to ask one of your old teachers to dinner,” Maurice admitted, “I’ve been waiting for you to graduate.” he quickly assured her.

 

“You shouldn’t have!” Belle argued. “I’m a big girl, I can handle you dating Ms. Azure.” she smirked.

 

“You mean you know?” Maurice asked incredulously.

 

“Papa, please.” Belle scoffed. “I know everything.”

 

Marcus laughed, squeezing her arm as he pulled her closer affectionately. “You didn’t know I was going to propose.” he said haughtily.

 

“Yes I did,” Belle argued. “I just didn’t know when or how.” Marcus sighed dramatically.

 

“But anyway papa, please. Go ask her.” Belle prodded her father. “I know she’ll say yes.” she smiled up at her father.

 

“Ok, ok.” Maurice agreed, laughing as he went off to do just that.

 

Belle pushed Marcus down in a chair beside his aunts and then sat in his lap. It was her favourite seat, after all.

 

“You could say please.” Marcus teased her. “I have no trouble sitting on my own.”

 

“No,” Belle agreed. “You’re a very good sitter.” her eyes sparkled with mischief. “But I happen to know you like it when I demand things of you.”

 

Edna and Elsie laughed, watching Marcus sputter as he tried to think of a retort. Finally he gave up, and just kissed her.

 

Belle was happy.

 

 

_One Year Past.  
*  
“Take me home where we met so many years before, we’ll rock our babies on this very front porch.”  
*_

 

Christmas was sneaking up on them. Belle and Marcus had been married six months ago, with their whole town in attendance. She’d smiled, said “I do” and he’d done it too. They kissed, and the crowd had gone wild.

 

But now, Christmas was happening and Belle didn’t quite know what to get him. He’d given her so much already, and claimed she’d done even more for him when she had consented to be his bride. She’d rolled her eyes, saying, “My, my, my…” as she’d wrapped her arms round his neck. They hadn’t quite made it out the door that morning.

 

That didn’t leave her much options on what to get him. She would have liked to give him a positive pregnancy test, knowing that there wouldn’t be anything more he’d cherish. But it wasn’t going to happen this Christmas, Belle sighed. She wanted a baby more than anything, one with her eyes and Marcus’ smile, but the stars were not aligned just yet. They must still be stuck in Marcus’ eyes.

 

Belle grinned to herself as she walked across the yard, over to where Edna and Elsie still lived. “Aunts? Are you home?” She called, walking right into the house, so sure of her welcome as she was. “Yes,” came Edna’s voice. “What is it, Belle?” Elsie added, and Belle saw them knitting together on their respective chairs.

 

“I don’t know what to get Marcus for Christmas.” Belle pouted. “He’s given me so much, I don’t know what he’s going to do for me either.” Belle added, laughing. “Papa’s easy to shop for, and I already know what I’m going to get for Aria.” That was Ms. Azure. Her papa and Aria had fallen for each other, hard, and were due to get married sometime in January.

 

“Hmmm,” Edna put down her knitting needles.

 

“Have you two decided to have children? That’s an easy present,” Elsie teased her in a kind manner, also placing down her knitting needles.

 

“Yes,” Belle agreed, giggling as she sat down in the easy chair. “But I’m not… I’m not pregnant. I can’t give him the hope without it being true.” Belle sighed, leaning back into the chair.

 

“That’s true,” Edna agreed. She settled herself, facing Belle. Elsie did the same.

 

“So… What should I get him?” Belle asked again, finding herself close to tears as she thought of having nothing to give her new husband.

 

“I’m not sure,” Edna admitted. Elsie looked thoughtfully between the two women. “Perhaps you could learn to knit?” she suggested.

 

“I couldn’t possibly learn and knit anything worthwhile before Christmas, Aunt Elsie,” Belle grinned, soft and sweet.

 

“Ah, right,” Elsie laughed. “I’m sorry, that was silly.” she chuckled.

 

Belle smiled kindly in return. “It’s alright, Auntie.” She promised. “I just don’t know what to get Marcus.” She sighed again, looking down at her hands.

 

“Well, why don’t you go home and cook, and think on it? We’ll think about it too.” Edna said sensibly. “Marcus’ll be home soon anyway,” she reminded the younger woman.

 

Belle’s face lit up, her eyes darting over to look at the timepiece. Sure enough, it was a quarter to five. “Thanks, Aunties!” She exclaimed, standing and running towards the front door. She laughed happily as she raced out and ran down the street to her home with Marcus. Even though she was now nineteen years old, she still felt as young and happily naive as she had been when she was seven. It was all thanks to Marcus, too.

 

“Apparently if I even think about you, you appear.” Belle greeted him, giggling breathlessly as he kissed her hello.  
“What can I say? It’s a talent.” Marcus grinned back at her.

 

“It really is useful,” Belle acknowledged. She leaned her head back, and she was rewarded with the kiss she knew she’d receive warmly.

 

She smiled happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry I don’t have dinner ready, Marcus,” Belle pouted. “I got distracted trying to think of your Christmas gift.” She admitted.

 

“Do you want to go get Chinese?” Marcus suggested, tracing his finger down her cheek. She smiled, nodding. “Thanks,” she smiled at him. “Tomorrow I’ll cook, promise.”

 

“It’s no worries, Belle.” Marcus promised as they got into his truck. “I’d gladly take you out every day of the week if you wanted to.”

 

“I don’t,” Belle laughed, smiling. “I like having you to myself.” Her hand traveled up and down his thigh as she talked.

 

He chuckled, leaning over to kiss her cheek before starting the car. She pulled her hand back to her lap, smiling as they drove.

 

In the end, the Chinese had been forgotten. They were wrapped up in each other. It was married life as Belle had never imagined. It was wonderful.

 

That didn’t mean she didn’t want to totally murder her husband if he didn’t own up to what he wanted for Christmas, however.

 

At last, it came to her….

 

Belle had taken to writing lately. She didn’t let anyone read it. It was just, some dumb poetry she wrote. But Marcus was getting more and more curious. 

 

**Christmas Day**

 

Marcus was crying. Belle was not quite sure why. She’d just given him the book she’d bound together herself, full of her poetry and he’d opened it, read the first one - which admittedly was about him - and started crying.

 

“Marc? Did I upset you?” Belle whispered, her eyes wide with shame.

 

Marcus whipped his head up to look at her. “What? No! It’s beautiful, Belle. You wrote these?” he exclaimed in a rush.

 

“Yes. I know they’re not very good, but I’m getting better.” Belle assured her husband. But he rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re already incredible.” Marcus told her, pulling her into his lap.

 

They kissed for several minutes, until her giggles became uncontrollable and got in the way of their kiss.

 

Oh, my, my, my...


End file.
